Danger Love
by Daira-Sakamaki
Summary: Abril tiene sentimientos extraños por Donnie después de que volviera su padre a la normalidad, Leo sigue pensando que Karai tiene un lado bueno, Raph no deja de pensar que sus hermanos son unos cursis y Mikey empieza a confundirse con la aparición de una chica, implicando un peligro que los afecta a todos. LxK DxA MxOc *Basado en TMNT 2012*
1. 1-Nuevo Sentimiento

(**H**ola :) aquí traigo una nueva historia en la cual cuento con la ayuda de **lovemikey23 **contendrá algo de romance, pero como sabemos no todo tiene que ser color de rosa, así que espero lo disfruten, yo sé que muchos aquí son fans de Leonarai y Apritello, incluyéndome, pero no sé que pareja les gustaría más a ustedes.)

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo sentimiento.**

**P**asaron unas pocas semanas desde el día en que el padre de **A**bril había vuelto a la normalidad gracias al retro-mutágeno de **D**onnie, por lo que la chica pelirroja iba todos los días a la guarida, pasaba mucho tiempo con **D**onnie ultimamente, y a él le encantaba esto, sin embargo a **C**asey **J**ones no, pues la chica lo había abandonado para ir con el genio a supervisar las alcantarillas.

**R**aph y **M**ikey estaban peleando como siempre y **L**eo intentando calmarlos.

**M**ikey: ¡**Q**uiero vivir!-Se escondió detrás del líder protegiéndose de un puñetazo

**R**aph: ¡**C**asi matas a **S**pike!

**L**eo: ¡**Y**a cálmense!

**S**plinter: ¡¿**Q**ue esta pasando aquí?!

**R**aph: **E**h..**N**-**N**ada sensei-**E**ntre los 3 fingieron abrazarse

**L**eo: **S**olo estamos demostrando cuanto nos queremos (**Las fujoshis aman esto xD, pero yo no soy fujoshi o.O**)

**M**ikey: **S**i, son los mejores hermanos del mundo-**F**ingió una sonrisa y **S**plinter se fue al dojo a meditar, cuando por fin desapareció **R**aph empezó a ahorcar a **M**ikey, **M**ikey se abrazó a la pierna de **L**eo y el líder trató de sostenerse del sofá ya que estaban siendo jalados por **R**aph, quién estaba echo una furia.

**A**bril: **E**h...chicos-**N**inguno le hizo caso, ella venía con **D**onnie-**M**uchachos...¡**CHICOS**!

**T**odos se cayeron al piso por el susto que les provocó la pelirroja

**R**aph: **E**s tu culpa-**G**olpeó a **M**ikey en la cabeza

**M**ikey: ¡**A**u!

**L**eo: ¿**Q**ue pasa **A**bril?

**D**onnie: **T**enemos algo que decirles, espero no se lo tomen a mal, pero..

**A**bril: **E**spera...mejor se los diremos luego, ¿**S**i?-**P**uso una sonrisa a la que **D**onnie no pudo resistirse, por lo que la noticia se las contarían en otra ocasión-**B**ueno, pasando de eso...**N**o podré venir con ustedes, estaré en casa de unas amigas, los veré luego-**T**omó su mochila marrón y salió de la guarida.

**M**ikey: **P**obre **D**onnie, lo abandonó su novia jaja-**B**romeó aunque era cierto, él y la pelirroja se habían vuelto una pareja después de que el mutante arreglara el asunto de su padre **K**irby.

**L**eo: **C**hicos, se acerca la hora del patrullaje-**C**ada uno tomó sus armas y salieron de la guarida, saltando por los techos de **N**ueva **Y**ork.

**D**onnie: ¿**P**odríamos ir ver como le va a **A**bril?-**S**e preocupó y no solo eso, sino que para él, ella era lo más importante en toda la tierra.

**R**aph: **Q**ue cursis

**L**eo: **P**uedes ir, te esperaremos donde siempre-**S**e despidió de su hermano, y fueron al edificio que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, desde ahí podían tener vista de todo, incluso hasta el **TCRI** y como el de morado no volvía estaban dispuestos a entrar.

¡...!

**E**l edificio donde el **K**raang inventaba todas esas sustancias peligrosas y hacía experimentos se estaba derrumbando, por alguna causa misteriosa, después de ser casi aplastados por una pared entraron, viendo todo arruinado y destruido, con silencio extremo **D**onnie se unió a sus hermanos ya que volvió al sentir que el suelo temblaba.

**M**ikey: ¿**Q**ue pasó aquí?-**S**usurró viendo asombrado todo, hasta el mutágeno estaba en el suelo, por todas partes y tenían cuidado de no pisarlo.

**L**eo: **S**ilencio, alguien se acerca-**S**e ocultaron detrás de un contenedor vacío, oyendo pasos en el pasillo, ¿**C**ual fue su sorpresa?

**U**na chica...así es, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, que corría escapando de lásers color rosa, con agilidad, vestía un short algo gastado muy corto, una blusa color verde-azul con varios garabatos en ella, unos converse negros y encima de la blusa un chaleco desabotonado de mezclilla.

**R**aph: ¿**Q**ue hace una niña aquí?

**D**onnie: ¿**Y** quién es ella?

**L**eo: **D**eberíamos sacarla de aquí-**D**irigió su vista a la muchacha, que tomó un arma del suelo, una "**P**icana **E**léctrica" (**Creo que son esas cosas de defensa personal que electrocutan, algunos policías las usan**)

**C**on mucha agilidad encendió el pequeño aparato y lo arrojó al pasillo, que estaba lleno de mutágeno y terminó enviando choques eléctricos a los robots, pero por un pequeño error de cálculo ella también piso la zona por lo que recibió algunas descargas y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

**R**aph: ¡¿**E**sta loca o que?!-**G**ritó mientras la vio en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

**S**e vieron rodeados por **K**raangs, mientras de los electrocutados los cerebros se esparcían por todas partes haciendo ese sonido irritante.

**M**ikey: ¿**Y** ahora que?

**L**eo: **T**ráela-**B**loqueaba algunos disparos que se dirigían a ellos, **M**ikey cargó a la chica sobre su espalda, sonrojado por el contacto, y todos salieron corriendo.

**L**legaron a un edificio lejano donde podrían estar a salvo, preguntándose porque la chica estaba en el **TCRI. **

**M**ikey: ¿**Y** que creen que haya echo?

**D**onnie: **N**o es común ver una muchacha en un lugar de robots, ni en este estado-**L**e tomó un mechón de cabello-**P**arece que está bien

**M**ikey: ¿**Q**ue haremos con ella?-**A**ún seguía en su espalda, él la sostenía de las piernas evitando que cayera, y aún sin conciencia la muchacha le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acurrucándose-**O-O-O**igan...-**S**u cara adquirió un notorio sonrojo por la acción de ella.

**R**aph: **J**ajaja mírate-**S**e burló señalándolo con el dedo, sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo, soltando carcajadas a todo pulmón

**M**ikey: ¡**N**o es gracioso!-**G**ritó mientras su sonrojo aumentaba

**X**: **M**ghh-**L**a chica sacudió su cabeza abriendo los ojos algo aturdida, las risas la habían despertado-¿**D**onde estoy?-**S**e talló los ojos topándose con cierto contacto en las piernas-¡**A**aah!-**S**e hizo hacia atrás cayendo al suelo sentada.

**M**ikey: ¡**AAAAAAAAAH**!-**L**a soltó porque gracias al susto de la chica se quedó sordo-**N**o, no, espera, no te asustes-**H**izo señas con las manos

**L**eo: **T**ranquila, no vamos a hacerte daño

**D**onnie: **B**ueno, **R**aph quién sabe-**C**omenzó a hacerle algo de burla a la chica

**R**aph: **J**aja, miren su cara-**L**a señaló

**X**: ¡**N**o te acerques!-**H**izo una cruz con los dedos, creyendo que le serviría de algo

**M**ikey: **D**escuida, ya estás a salvo-**L**a tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza, colocando una mano por debajo de las rodillas y la otra en la espalda, le dedicó una sonrisa inocente-**N**o te pasará nada-**E**lla solo se limitó a sonrojarse levemente, llevándose las manos al pecho, aún un poco asustada-**E**llos son mis hermanos, Leo, **R**aph y **D**onnie, yo soy **M**iguel **Á**ngel, él magnífico-**B**romeó

**L**eo: **M**agnífico para echar a perder las cosas, por cierto...¿**Q**ue hacías en el **TCRI**?

**X**: ...**A**h...

**D**onnie: **C**omencemos de nuevo, sin gritos esta vez, ¿**C**ual es tu nombre?

**X**: **M-M**e llamo **D**ina...-**S**eguía en los brazos de **M**ikey, que era el único al que le tuvo un poco de confianza.

**C**onocía a los **K**raang, y empezó a investigar más a fondo, se había topado con algunos desastres pero nunca había estado cerca de mutantes, ni siquiera los había visto, pero esa noche decidió tomar algo de justicia por su propia cuenta, ya que esos malditos robots le habían echo algo a una de sus amigas, aunque claro, si acababa de conocer a los chicos no iba a contarles todo, por lo que solo les dijo su nombre.

-**V**aya, vaya, tiempo sin vernos, fue algo difícil encontrarlos-**U**na voz femenina atrajo la atención de todos, sentada y con una mirada coqueta en **L**eonardo, se hallaba **K**arai, en la parte trasera de un anuncio, en ese mismo edificio-¿**Y** quién es ella?

**D**onnie: ¿**C**rees que te lo diremos?-**S**acó su **B**ó

**K**arai: **S**é que lo harán, si aprecian su vida-**S**onrió sacando su pequeña espada-**H**abla flacucho

**D**onnie: ¡**Q**ue soy esbelto!

**R**aph: **E**n cualquier caso...es nuestra-**S**onrió sacando sus sais

**D**ina: ¡**O**igan!

**M**ikey: **E**xacto, ¡**Y**o la vi primero!-**T**odos lo miraron con los ojos como platos-**O**sea...nosotros la vimos primero

**L**eo: **D**ejen de pelear-**S**eparó a **D**onnie y **K**arai-**N**o es buen momento-**M**iró a la peli-negra

**K**arai: **S**iempre es buen momento

**R**aph: **L**eo tu novia está molestando

**D**onnie: **S**omos 4 contra 1, mejor ríndete **K**arai, será pan comido

**K**arai: **N**o lo creo-**D**irigió su vista a la muchacha-**E**lla podría serme útil-**L**os miró de reojo-**S**ayonara..-**D**esapareció con una bomba de humo

**D**ina: **Q**ue alguien me explique lo que está pasando

**L**eo: **P**ara eso, necesitamos saber todo lo que sabes

**M**ikey: **O**ye baja esa espada hermano, ¿**N**o ves que la asustas?

**R**aph: **O**igan enamorados-**L**o miaron-**M**iren lo que encontré-**S**eñaló una especie de radio de comunicación

**D**ina: **D**eja eso, es mío-**I**ntentó quitárselo, pero él era muy alto y alzó la mano con el objeto, ni saltando podría alcanzarlo-

**U**n nuevo temblor sacudió la ciudad, todos cayeron al suelo aturdidos

**D**ina: No puede ser...ahora no..

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

(**S**top! hasta aquí dejaré el primer capítulo, muchas gracias a **lovemikey23** por prestarme su **O**c para el fic, algunos ya han leído mi historia anterior, les contaré algo **O**w**O**)

(**Y**o amo a los **O**c que son yanderes, psicópatas y así, por lo que siempre mis personajes que podré tendrán ese carácter, pero no en esta historia, diganme si quieren **L**eonarai y **A**pritello, o **C**april, ya que no sé que parejas les gustan, y no sé si poner o no **R**aphx**O**c)

¡**S**ayonara! ^^

**Daira-Sakamaki**


	2. Secretos Ocultos

**Hola ^^ perdonen la tardanza, pero la escuela es muy estresante, bueno, aquí traigo el capítulo de hoy, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios que me dan motivación para seguir escribiendo :) **

**Bueno, me alegra que el capi anterior les haya gustado, así que basándome en los votos que me mandaron por mensaje y comentarios pondré Leonarai y Apritello *o***

**Seré sincera, no me gusta cuando hacen un Oc con la misma personalidad de la tortuga u.u siento que se esta conquistando el mismo y mi mente inocente de 12 años (Seh ya no soy tan chiquita ^^) no deja de pensar en yaoi D: es por eso que daré diferente personalidad a las Oc :33**

**Oh, y por cierto, gracias a Luisa-TatisWeasley por prestarme su Oc, arigatou :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Secretos Ocultos.<strong>

Mientras ese nuevo temblor se esparcía por toda la ciudad de Nueva York el edificio donde se encontraban tanto chicos...y chica estaba empezando a derrumbarse.

Dina: ¡Ah!-El lugar donde ella estaba se desmoronó, la chica casi cae al vacío de no ser por una mano salvadora.

Mikey: ¡Ven!-La ayudó a subir de nuevo, para volver a tomarla entre sus brazos y salir junto con sus hermanos a otro lugar donde pudieran estar seguros.

Dina: ¡Sueltame!

Raph empujó de lado a Mikey tomando la mano de la chica.

Dina: ¡Dije que me soltaras!

Raph: ¿Estás segura de eso?-Señaló con su cabeza hacia abajo, la chica volteó topándose con una larga distancia desde donde estaba hacia la calle, unos 5 pisos más o menos-Si quieres que te suelte...bien-Y simplemente se safo del agarre-Jajaja

Mikey: ¡Idiota!

Saltó logrando tomar a la muchacha por la cintura, ella al parecer estaba en shock ya que sus ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder, poco a poco se fueron cerrando con lentitud, y perdiendo la conciencia.

Mikey: Raph...¡Eres un maldito!-Gritó con la chica en brazos, enfadado con su hermano mayor, ¿Por qué demonios había soltado a la chica?

Raph: Ella quería que la soltara-Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros y dejando de reír, sin darle tanta importancia al asunto

Mikey: ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!, se refería a que la dejáramos ir, no a que la soltáramos 5 pisos.-Esta vez el de anaranjado estaba realmente molesto con su hermano.

Raph: ¡¿Y por que te enojas tanto...enano?!

Mikey: ¡Eso no te importa!-Le gritó con un leve sonrojo

Raph: ¿No te parece que estás muy preocupado por ella?, parece que estás enamorado-Sonrió maliciosamente-Te convertirás en un idiota como Leo y Donnie

Leo/Donnie: ¡Cállate!-Gritaron sonrojados, el líder desviando la mirada y Donnie jugando con sus dedos nervioso

Mikey: ¡N-No digas eso!-Estaba preocupado de que Dina escuchara.

Raph: Dense cuenta de que actúan como tontos por una chica, ¿Tienen las hormonas alborotadas?-Preguntó el con sarcasmo

Mikey: ¡No te respondo solo por una razón!...¿Que son las hormonas?

Raph: Olvídenlo, al parecer las chicas tienen algo dentro que hace que todos ustedes se pongan estúpidos-Cruzó los brazos sonriendo-¿Y que esperamos?, regresemos a casa

Leo: ¿Quieres que Splinter nos mate?, si llevamos otra desconocida a la guarida nos castigará sin salir una semana como la última vez.

Mikey: Entonces yo me haré cargo de ella-La acomodó en sus brazos

Donnie: ¡Hay que irnos rápido!, ¡Abril llegará en 5 minutos!-Trató de ponerse presentable.

Quizá lo que dijo Raphael era cierto, todos tenían las hormonas alborotadas.

Dudosos los 4 mutantes decidieron llevar a la chica, así cuando despertara se podría ir, aunque a Raph no le inspiraba tanta confianza, podría ser una espía del Pie, o un Kraang o una delincuente.

Al llegar suspiraron por el alivio, al parecer Splinter estaba meditando o dormido, Mikey fue a su cuarto, el cual estaba horrible, espantoso, desordenado y con muchas cosas tiradas por el suelo.

Con rapidez y un trapeador que encontró por ahí se puso a limpiarlo, dejándolo brillante y limpio, luego recostó a la chica en la cama. Salió de la habitación dándole una última mirada, para después salir y cerrar la puerta.

Pero...

Una hora después ella aún no despertaba, y si Splinter se daba cuenta de que había otra persona en la guarida castigaría a sus hijos dándoles entrenamiento extra o los golpearía con un palo...que gran padre.

Así que Raph entró al cuarto con sigilo, la miró dormida, sonrió y sin nada de delicadeza le sacudió el hombro.

-Hey, despierta..."Largo de mi casa"

-Mnn..-Se quejó la muchacha aún dormida dándole la espalda.

-Que despiertes...

La cargó en brazos y salió de la habitación, se detuvo delante de una fosa que estaba en las orillas de la guarida.

Mikey: ¡¿Que haces?!-Corrió hacia su hermano pero fue muy tarde.

El de ojos verdes la soltó, cayendo ella dormida por el agua del lugar, se despertó sintiendo como el agua entraba a su cuerpo.

-¡Ah!-Dina trató de nadar para sostenerse de las orillas, pero lo que consiguió fue hundirse más

Mikey: ¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!

Raph: No quiso entender por las buenas-Se encogió de hombros.

Mikey: No te metas en esto-Lo empujó, y se lanzó al agua.

...

Ella estaba hundiéndose cada vez más al fondo del agua sucia y contaminada, de un tono verde oscuro, estiró su mano con la poca conciencia que tenía, apenas y podía ver entre toda esa oscuridad, distinguió en la superficie a Mikey, que intentaba alcanzarla nadando hacia ella e indicándole que tomara su mano.

Su cabello en el agua se movía cubriendo su vista, su respiración se fue, intentó gritar pero solo salieron algunas burbujas, su mano lentamente se fue bajando, sin fuerza, y descendió.

Mikey estuvo a punto de tomar su mano antes de que se hundiera más.

Algo extraño pasó.

Del pecho de la chica lo cegó un brillo, una especie de luz en tono azulado, que hizo el agua temblar.

No dejó que eso lo detuviera, y con toda prisa nadó tomándola de la cintura y juntándola a él, ella volvió a estar inconsciente, al sentir como la piel de la chica chocaba con la suya sintió como si se quemara aun debajo del agua, Mikey subió con ella, sacándola y respirando el aire que tanto se había juntado dentro de su cuerpo.

La colocó en el suelo apartándole el cabello de la cara, estaban empapados, la sacudió, pero la piel de ella estaba ardiendo como el fuego, ni siquiera hacía señas de que fuera a moverse.

Raph: "¿Yo no la...?"-Su mente se alarmó, sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza, y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Mikey: ¡Despierta!, ¡Dina!

Donnie: ¿¡Que sucede!?-Preguntó el genio corriendo junto con una pelirroja de ojos azules que apenas había llegado.

Mikey: ¡No respira!

Donatello se acercó y verificó si tenía pulso, pero a la hora de juntar su cabeza con el pecho de la castaña se quemó, un ardor doloroso pero algo le llamó la atención. No se escuchaban latidos, tomó su muñeca alarmado, pero no había señal de que la sangre circulara.

Leo: ¡¿Que hacemos ahora Donnie?!

Donnie: ¡Ayúdame!-Presionó el cuerpo, para que pudiera sacar el agua de su cuerpo, Leo lo ayudó, pero no había respuesta.

Leo: ¡¿Por que demonios esta mojada?!

Mikey: ¡Raph la arrojó al agua!-Señaló al de rojo con la mirada, Mikey estaba perdiendo la cabeza, por el nerviosismo dudando de la vida de la joven, pero el de rojo volvió a sentir un pinchazo en ambos lados de la cabeza.

Dina: *Cof* *Cof*-Ella escupió agua, se puso las manos en la garganta, con dolor

Mikey: ¡¿Estas bien?!, ¡Raphael, casi la matas!-Abrazó a la chica del cuello juntándola con su pecho, mirando mal a Raphael.

El de rojo vio los ojos de la chica, y volvió a sentir dolor, por un momento pareció que ella irradiara un brillo de sus ojos.

Dina: N-No *Cof* "No puedo seguir con esto"-Má...tame *Cof*-Su expresión se volvió abstracta, como si estuviera completamente calmada mirando al suelo, cuando un nuevo temblor se hizo presente.

El lugar se sacudió, las cosas cayeron, en el laboratorio algunas sustancias con las que Donnie hacia experimentos cayeron, al igual que viejas decoraciones japonesas en el dojo.

Abril: ¡Ah!-Soltó un grito ahogado-¡¿Que pasa Donnie?!-Se aferró al chico, la luz se estaba yendo, hubo un apagón en toda la ciudad, quedando todo completamente de un tenebroso tono negro.

Nuevamente salió una luz del pecho de la chica, que poco a poco perdía la fuerza en las piernas, Mikey se arrodilló sin saber que estaba pasando, pero sin soltar su agarre, aunque la piel le ardiera como si lo estuviesen quemando.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop! Aquí lo dejo, pues, quería darle un toque personal :) espero haya sudo de su agrado, subiré nuevo capítulo pronto!, lo prometo, y tendre un nuevo personaje.<strong>

**¡Sayonara! ^^**

**Daira-Sakamaki.**


End file.
